Digital signing allows validation and authentication of electronic data and electronic transactions. A signatory has a public and private key pair where the public key is publicly distributed to other persons and systems and the private key is maintained in secret and not shared with others. Digital signatures may be generated in conjunction with the use of the private key with verification of the signature using the corresponding public key. A properly signed digital signature provides a receiving person or a receiving system confirmation that the signed electronic data was indeed originated by the sender or system owning the private key. Also, a public key crypto scheme may be used to encrypt sensitive data such that only the holder of the private key has access to that data. In the case of crypto currency, a private key may also be used to limit access to electronic wallets where the crypto currency is stored. The electronic wallet will only release the crytpo currency once the wallet verifies a withdrawal request is digitally signed by the owner of the private key. It is therefore critical to safeguard the private key and protect it so that the private key is not compromised. Large distributed systems handling private keys, however, are often inadequate in protecting private keys from administrators of such systems.